Apha
by Nagichan94
Summary: Chapter 2 update/"Kau pasti heran, apa alasan kami selalu mem-bully-mu, kan?" "Karena kau lemah." "Kau kenal Do Kyungsoo?" "Dia berhutang nyawa padaku." "Dia sudah membunuh adikku!" "APA!" "LEPAS! LEPASKAN AKU!" "UMMA! KUMOHON BERHENTI!" JLEB "ARGH!"
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer SM Entertaiment **

**.**

**Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo – Kim Taeyeon – Im Yoona – Kim Youngwoon – Jung Yunho – Jung Jessica – Jung Krystal **

**. **

**Family/Angst **

**. **

**PRESENT **

**. **

**APHA **

**. **

**By **

**. **

**Nagichan94 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"<strong>**Kita cerai! Aku sudah muak dengan sikapmu, Tae." **_

_**. **_

_**"Appa! Appa mau kemana? Jangan pergi, appa!" **_

_**"Lepaskan bajuku! Dasar anak tidak tahu diri! Kau sama saja dengan ibumu yang jalang itu!" **_

_**BRUGH **_

_**"Unnie!" **_

_**"Unnie, gwaenchana?" **_

_**"Nan gwaenchana. Appa–" **_

_**"Hiks.. Sudah pergi unnie.. Hiks.. Hiks" **_

_**"Jangan menangis Krys." **_

_**"Jessica.. Krystal.." **_

_**"Umma!" **_

_**"Hiks.. Hiks.. Umma.. Appa.." **_

_**"Sudah, jangan menangis sayang. Umma disini. Umma rasa appamu tidak akan kembali lagi ke rumah." **_

_**"Tapi kenapa umma?" **_

_**"Umma berbuat kesalahan pada appa. Dia tidak akan memaafkan umma. Umma dan appa harus berpisah.."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Jessica, Krystal, umma mau bicara. Bolehkah?" **_

_**"Tentu umma. Umma mau bicara apa?" **_

_**"Bolehkah umma menikah lagi?" **_

_**"..." **_

_**"Kalau kalian tidak mau, umma akan batalkan rencana umma." **_

_**"..." **_

_**"..." **_

_**"Tentu umma. Kami setuju umma menikah lagi, asalkan umma bahagia itu sudah cukup untuk kami umma." **_

_**"Gomawo.. Hiks.. Gomawo chagiya.." **_

_**"Umma, boleh aku bertanya?" **_

_**"Ne. Tanya apa, Krys chagiya?" **_

_**"Siapa namanya?" **_

_**"Namanya Kim Youngwoon."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**"Yeobo! Yeobo!" **_

_**"Ada apa, yeobo? Tidak baik berteriak dipagi hari." **_

_**"A-aku.. Aku.." **_

_**"Ada apa denganmu, Yeonnie? Jangan membuatku khawatir." **_

_**"Aku hamil!" **_

_**"Jinjja? Aaaaaah~ syukurlah Yeonnie. Aku bahagia sekali! Gomawo Yeonnie, gomawo~" **_

_**"Woonie, jangan terlalu erat. Nanti aegyanya sesak." **_

_**"Oh, mian. Nae aegya, appa menyakitimu, eoh? Mianhae." **_

_**"Hihi, geli Woonie." **_

_**"Umma~" **_

_**"Jessica, Krystal. Coba tebak apa yang terjadi pada umma!" **_

_**"Apa yang terjadi padamu umma?" **_

_**"Umma hamil sayang! Umma mengandung adik kalian sekarang." **_

_**"Whoaaa, jeongmal? Horeeeee~ aku akan punya adik, yey!" **_

_**"Kita berdua yang akan punya adik Krys, bukan cuma kamu saja." **_

_**"Ehehe, ne unnie. Aku lupa." **_

_**"Kalau begitu ayo Krys, kita buat daftar untuk merawat adik kita nanti." **_

_**"Ne, unnie!" **_

_**"Aku yang menulis, kau yang berpikir." **_

_**"Eh? Boleh aku ikut menulis juga, unnie?" **_

_**"Tentu saja!" **_

_**"Yey!" **_

_**. **_

_**"Aku sangat lega Yeonnie. Kupikir, mereka tidak mau menerima kehadiran adik baru mereka." **_

_**"Kau bicara apa Woonie? Tentu mereka akan sangat senang, apalagi Krystal. Wajahnya bahagia sekali." **_

_**"Yah, mereka masih kecil. Aku hanya takut mereka tidak ingin menerima hal ini." **_

_**"Tapi ternyata ketakutanmu tidak terbukti kan?" **_

_**"Ne, Yeonnie. Gomawo. Kau dan anak-anakmu sudah hadir dalam hidupku." **_

_**"Seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu. Gomawo Woonie." **_

_**"Saranghae.." **_

_**"Nado saranghae.." **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**.**_

_**"Syukurlah kau selamat, Yeonnie." **_

_**"Bagaimana dengan uri aegya?" **_

_**"Dia selamat." **_

_**"Oh, Tuhan. Syukurlah.." **_

_**"Apa dia–" **_

_**"Laki-laki. Dia sehat dan tampan sepertiku." **_

_**"Haha, jinjja? Ah, aku sudah tidak sabar melihatnya. Woonie." **_

_**"Jangan khawatir. Sebentar lagi juga suster datang membawanya, Yeonnie."**_

_**.**_

_**"Tuan Kim Yongwoon." **_

_**"Ne?" **_

_**"Ini bayi anda tuan. Selamat nyonya Kim." **_

_**"Gomawo suster." **_

_**"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." **_

_**"Appa! Appa!" **_

_**"Ne, chagiya?" **_

_**"Boleh kami melihat adik bayi?" **_

_**"Tentu chagiya." **_

_**"Wah, tangannya mungil sekali, Krys!" **_

_**"Ne, unnie. Bahkan tangannya lebih kecil dariku." **_

_**"Tentu saja chagiya. Dia kan baru lahir." **_

_**"Lihat! Dia menggeliat unnie. Lucu sekali!" **_

_**"Ne, Krys. Appa, boleh kami menggendong adik bayi?" **_

_**"Untuk saat ini masih belum bisa chagiya. Adik bayi masih terlalu lemah. Nanti kalau adik bayi sudah kuat, kalian boleh menggendongnya." **_

_**"Jinjja appa? Yaksok?" **_

_**"Ne, yaksok." **_

_**"Sekarang kita biarkan adik bayi tidur dipelukan umma, ne?" **_

_**"Ne!" **_

_**. **_

_**"Woonie, apa kau sudah memikirkan nama untuk anak kita?" **_

_**"Ne, Yeonnie. Kim Jongin. Baguskan?" **_

_**"Ne.." **_

_**"Ne! Bagus appa!" **_

_**"Annyeong Jonginnie. Selamat datang ke dunia. Kami adalah kakakmu. Mulai sekarang kami, umma dan appa akan menjagamu. Kami adalah keluargamu.." **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**"Hueee.. hueee.." **_

_**"Aigoo, Jonginnie. Apa yang terjadi?" **_

_**"Sica nunna, hueee.. Jonginnie jatuh.. lutut Jonginnie beldalah.. hueeee.." **_

_**"Aigoo, jangan menangis Jonginnie. Ayo, kita obati lukamu didalam." **_

_**. **_

_**"Unnie, kenapa tidak menjaga Jonginnie? Lihat, dia sampai terluka begini." **_

_**"Maaf Krys, unnie lupa kalau Jonginnie bermain sendiri di taman belakang." **_

_**"Mestinya unnie bilang padaku. Aku kan bisa menjaga Jonginnie." **_

_**"Ne, mianhae Krys.." **_

_**"Nunna, jangan beltengkal. Klys nunna jangan malahin Sica nunna. Sica nunna tidak salah. Sica nunna bantuin Jonginnie jatuh tadi." **_

_**"Nunna tidak marah sama Sica nunna, Jonginnie. Nunna cuma khawatir kamu terluka." **_

_**"Unnie, maaf aku marah-marah padamu." **_

_**"Gwaenchana, Krys. Aku mengerti kok." **_

_**"Kita baikan?" **_

_**"Uhm. Kaitkan jari, ya?" **_

_**"Ne~" **_

_**"Nah, begitu dong. Jonginnie senang! Jonginnie sayang Sica nunna dan Klys nuna." **_

_**"Kami juga sayang padamu Jonginnie." **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Yeonnie." **_

_**"Ne, Woonie?" **_

_**"Aku ingin kita.. bercerai." **_

_**DEGH **_

_**"W-waeyo? Apa salahku Woonie?" **_

_**"Tidak ada." **_

_**"Lalu kenapa?!" **_

_**"Aku.. bosan hidup denganmu. Aku ingin kita berpisah." **_

_**"..." **_

_**"Aku tidak akan mengambil Jongin. Kau boleh mengurusnya." **_

_**"Sial kau Youngwoon!" **_

_**BRUK**_

_**BRUK**_

_**BRUK **_

_**"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku! Kau bilang kau tidak akan meninggalkanku! Tapi apa ini?! Apa!?" **_

_**"Yeonnie, jangan begini."**_

_**"Sial kau! Kenapa kamu melakukan hal ini padaku?! KENAPA?!" **_

_**"Mianhae, Yeonnie."**_

_**"..."**_

_**" Suratnya sudah ku tanda tangani. Terserah kau mau menandatanganinya atau tidak. Aku tetap akan pergi." **_

_**"Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. kenapa Woonie? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Hiks.." **_

_**"Maaf, kau pasti lelah. Aku juga lelah. Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah benar-benar menyayangi anak-anakmu. Setiap aku melihat mereka, aku pasti teringat si brengsek itu. Aku sudah tidak tahan." **_

_**"Kalau begini kau sama saja dengan si brengsek Yunho, Youngwoon." **_

_**"Yeah, kau benar, Taeyeon. Aku tidak ada bedanya dengan bajingan itu." **_

_**"..."**_

_**"Jangan menangis untuk orang brengsek sepertiku. Ku harap, kau akan mendapatkan kembali pendamping hidup yang setia padamu sampai mati." **_

_**"..." **_

_**"Aku pergi.." **_

_**BRUK **_

_**. **_

_**"Appa mau kemana?" **_

_**"Appa harus pergi Jonginnie." **_

_**"Jonginnie boleh ikut?" **_

_**"Tidak, kau harus di rumah menjaga umma dan nunnamu." **_

_**"Tapi, appa akan pulangkan?" **_

_**"Appa tidak akan pulang." **_

_**"Appa! Tunggu appa! Jangan pergi! Appa!" **_

_**"Appa!" **_

_**"..."**_

_**"Appa!" **_

_**"..." **_

_**"APPA!" **_

_**"Jonginnie!"**_

_**"Eh, appa! Mau kemana? Appa!" **_

_**"Jonginnie, waeyo?" **_

_**"Sica nunna.. hiks.. appa pergi. Hiks.."**_

_**"Pergi? Kemana?" **_

_**"Aku tidak tahu nunna. Hiks.. appa bilang tidak akan pulang.. hiks.. hiks.." **_

_**"Krys.." **_

_**"Unnie.. appa sudah–" **_

_**"Hiks.. hiks.. appa.." **_

_**"Ssshh, gwaenchana Jonginnie. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Appa pasti akan pulang. Pasti." **_

_**"Hiks.. nunna.. hiks.. hiks.." **_

_**"Unnie.." **_

_**"Ne, Krys. Ku harap umma baik-baik saja sekarang." **_

_**"Appa.. hiks.. appa.. jangan pergi.." **_

_**"Hiks.. appa.."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Appa mana, umma?" <strong>_

_**"Dia pergi.. dengan pelacur sialan itu. Meninggalkan kita tanpa uang sepeserpun." **_

_**"..." **_

_**"Aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa appamu tergila-gila dengan pelacur itu dan mengorbankan kita berdua. Dia memang bajingan." **_

_**"..." **_

_**"Kau tenang saja, chagiya. Kita bisa tetap hidup tanpa ada dia. Umma akan bekerja keras untuk bisa menghidupi kita berdua. Umma janji.." **_

_**"..." **_

_**"Kau adalah anak umma satu-satunya. Hanya kau yang umma miliki. Kau harapan umma. Umma akan membuat hidupmu menjadi lebih baik, chagiya. Dan, hanya satu permintaan umma." **_

_**"..." **_

_**"..." **_

_**"Apa itu umma?" **_

_**"Tetaplah disisi umma apapun yang terjadi. Jangan pernah tinggalkan umma.." **_

_**"****Arraseo umma.." **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>. <strong>_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

* * *

><p><strong>TBC or END? Or Delete?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nagi's Bacotan : <strong>

**Hay! Gue dateng lagi nih bawa ff iseng2 baru gue. Ini baru potongan2 cerita. Tapi nggak tahu deh bakal di suguhin di cerita utama apa nggak, soalnya mau gimanapun ini **_**all about kaisoo –tapi kayaknya kebanyakan familynya deh- **_**juga ff Kaisoo chaptered perdana gue jadi nunggu respon dulu deh.**

**Disini tokoh utamanya kai. Kai loh! Kai! Bukan Kyungsoo -.- *pundungdipojokan* Biasanya gue kan Kyungsoo!main mulu, maklum bias sih ._.v pengennya ngasih peran utamanya ke Kyungsoo, tapi nggak tega buat ngenesin bini(?) sendiri #eh**

**Dan ini.. Entah kesambet apaan gue bikin ff kayak beginian. Yang mau lanjut, kasih kritik, atau saran silahkan nyumbang di kotak review. :)**

**Dan ini asli dari kisah nyata, cuma gue modip dikit. Aslinya jauh lebih ngenes, Tragedi malahan -.- Tapi bukan gue yang ngalamin. Someone, di lingkungan gue.*maybe* Orang itu masih terikat sama gue. hehehe~ *ketawahoror* #sokmisterius-_-**

**Okey, see you guys~**

**Last, **

**Mind to review? puhlease *kasih mata puppy jongin kecil***


	2. Chapter 1

**Dyofanz : hehe Jongin kecil emang unyu xD**

**Cieee bias nebak aja si beb ;)**

**Ini udah lanjut..**

**Jongin pake mata kucing biap mantep! #eh**

**Makasih udah ripiu beb, smoga lu baca lanjutan ff ini ^^ **

**Silahkan dibaca readers maupun siders~ :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer SM Entertaiment <strong>

**.**

**Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo – Kim Taeyeon – Im Yoona – Kim Youngwoon – Jung Yunho – Jung Jessica – Jung Krystal **

**. **

**Family/Angst **

**. **

**PRESENT **

**. **

**APHA **

**. **

**By **

**. **

**Nagichan94 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Jongin terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Menahan pening dikepalanya saat berusaha mendudukan tubuhnya di atas tikar ruang tamu. Mengusap peluh yang bercucuran didahinya sambil menyadarkan kembali pikirannya yang sempat blur beberapa waktu lalu. Ah, haruskah ini terjadi setiap pagi menjelang?

"Cih, mimpi sial itu lagi." Umpatnya.

Jongin memijit keningnya yang berkedut sakit. Pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan yang tidak besar itu. Jongin merogoh saku celananya, mengecek ponsel jadulnya. Dua puluh panggilan tidak terjawab dan lima pesan baru. Segera dia buka pesan-pesan tersebut.

_._

_From : si mungil _

_Hey, kkamjong! Kau sedang apa? _

_._

_From : si mungil _

_Kkamjong, aku kesepian. Ayo kita bertukar pesan! :D_

_._

_From : si mungil _

_Kau sudah tidur, kkamjong? _

_._

_From : si mungil _

_Kkamjong! Balas pesanku! Aish -.- _

_._

_From : si mungil _

_Hueeeee~ Kkamjooooooonnnnggg~ :'o_

_._

Jongin tertawa geli melihat pesan-pesan yang dikirimkan 'si mungil'. Lucu, itulah anggapannya. Menutup jendela pesan diponselnya, Jongin berjalan ke arah dapur. Dan, dia mendapati sang kakak sedang membuat teh.

"Nunna."

Wanita yang dipanggil nunna itu menoleh ke arah Jongin. Menatap lembut dan tersenyum hangat. "Pagi, Jongin. Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?"

Jongin mendekati wanita itu dan berdiri di sampingnya. "Hm, lumayan." Jongin menguap sebentar dan bertanya, "Sica nunna membuat teh lagi?"

Jessica menghela nafas, "Ya, begitulah. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa membantah perintah umma."

Jongin melirik empat cangkir teh yang saling berdekatan jaraknya dan satu cangkir teh yang letaknya agak berjauhan dari yang lainnya. Jongin menghela nafas berat. _Selalu saja seperti ini,_ batinnya.

Jongin melirik wajah Jessica. Ada sedikit luka memar di tulang pipi kirinya, juga luka goresan menghias di atas alis kanannya. Jangan lupakan sudut bibir kanannya yang agak membiru. Miris mendapati wajah nunna yang disayanginya tidak semulus dulu.

"Aku harus mengantar teh ke kamar umma." Ucapan Jessica membuyarkan lamunan Jongin.

"Biar ku temani."

Mereka berdua sudah di depan pintu kamar ibu mereka. Jongin bisa melihat sang ibu memeluk lututnya sambil menghadap ke jendela yang menampakan taman belakang rumah yang sering dirawat oleh ibu dan kakaknya yang kedua, Krystal. Pandangan mata itu kosong, hampa. Mengajakmu untuk menyelami palung laut dalam yang gelap.

Jessica berjalan mendekati Taeyeon. Meletakan nampan di atas meja nakas dan menepuk pelan pundak ibunya. "Umma, ayo kita minum teh."

Taeyeon masih tak bergeming menatap jendela. Jessica menghela nafas, "Ayo, umma. Jongin juga sudah pulang. Kita bisa minum teh bersama-sama seperti dulu lagi."

Jessica bernafas lega, ibunya perlahan berpaling menatapnya dan juga Jongin. Entah hanya perasaan Jongin atau bagaimana, dia bisa melihat ibunya menatap nyalang padanya. Setelahnya pandangan Taeyeon beralih ke arah nampan di meja nakas.

**PRANG **

Dengan cepat, Taeyon melempar nampan tersebut ke arah lantai dan air teh yang masih panas tumpah kemana-mana. Bahkan sampai mengenai kaki Jessica.

"Nunna!" Jongin panik saat Jessica memegangi kaki kanannya yang memerah, sepertinya mulai melepuh. Kalang kabut, Jongin lari ke kamar mandi, membasahi handuk kecil yang sering dia bawa kemudian berlari ke arah Jessica. Jongin dengan hati-hati menempelkan handuk basah itu di kaki kakaknya. Jessica mendesis lirih saat merasakan air melapisi permukaan atas dan jari-jari kakinya.

"Pergi dari sini! Aku tidak membutuhkan anak-anak seperti kalian. Kalian membawa kesialan dalam hidupku! Enyahlah dari hadapanku!"

**PRANG **

**BRAK **

**BRUK **

**PRANG **

Taeyeon melempari perabotan dan berbagai macam figura disekitarnya, melempar ke segala arah. Jongin mendesis perih saat satu figura melayang dan menghantam telak dibagian depan kepalanya. Bau amis pun langsung menyergap hidungnya. _Ugh! Lagi-lagi begini,_ batinnya.

"Jongin, kepalamu.."

"Tidak apa-apa, nunna. Nunna bisa berdiri?"

"Ne." Jessica berpegangan pada lengan Jongin untuk bangkit. Jongin merangkul pundak kakaknya untuk berjalan namun sebelum itu dia menatap Taeyeon. Ibunya menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan benci. Pandangan yang tidak diharapkan oleh Jongin berasal dari ibunya. Jongin menatap sendu beberapa saat kemudian melangkah menuntun kakaknya keluar dan menutup pintu kamar ibunya.

.

"Nunna." Panggil Jongin.

Sekarang ini Jongin dan kedua kakaknya berada dikamar sempit milik kakaknya. Krystal sampai memarahi Jessica karena luka melepuh yang di dapatnya. Dengan telaten, Krystal menempelkan kapas yang dibasahi anti septik ke kaki Jessica.

"Ya, Jongin?"

"Maaf, gara-gara aku nunna.."

"Tidak Jongin, itu bukan salahmu. Aku hanya kurang berhati-hati."

"Tapi ini semua karena aku, nunna. Aku bersikeras menemanimu hingga kejadiannya berakhir seperti ini." Jongin menunduk, merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa Jongin. Luka ini tidak berbahaya, kok. Nanti aku akan ke rumah sakit untuk berobat." Jessica tersenyum lembut.

"Daripada itu, sebaiknya kau kemari Jongin. Lukamu itu bisa infeksi kalau dibiarkan lama-lama." Krystal menepuk sisi tempat di sebelah kirinya, mengajak Jongin untuk duduk. "Harus cepat diobati."

Jongin mengangguk, duduk di samping kakaknya. Krystal mulai mengobati kepala Jongin yang berdarah. Mulai dari membersihkan kulit bagian atas kepalanya yang ditumbuhi rambut dengan handuk basah sampai menempelkan kapas anti septik di atas lukanya kemudian menempelkan kepalanya dengan kapas yang ditetesi obat merah menggunakan plester.

Selama Jongin diobati, tidak ada satupun kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut kedua kakaknya. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Krystal dengan luka di kepala Jongin dan Jessica dengan keadaan ibu mereka.

"Nah, selesai!" Krystal merapikan kembali kotak p3k yang digunakannya tadi dan menyimpannya di lemari kecil dekat kasur mereka.

"Malam ini kau menginap lagi, Jongin?" Jessica bertanya setelah jeda lima menit diantara mereka.

"Entahlah nunna. Ku rasa untuk sehari lagi. Aku bingung harus menginap dimana lagi."

"Maafkan nunna, Jongin. Nunna tidak bisa merawatmu dengan baik. Saat rumah kita yang lama disita karena hutang appa, aku tidak tahu dimana kita harus tinggal sampai aku menemukan rumah ini. Aku terlalu bodoh sampai-sampai tidak melihat keadaan rumah ini lebih lanjut." Ucap Jessica sambil menatap ruang kamar kecilnya bersama Krystal.

Yah, bisa dibilang rumah mereka sangat kecil. Hanya punya dua kamar, satu kamar mandi, dapur dan satu ruang kosong di dekat pintu masuk. Tidak ada sofa, tv, dan perabotan lainnya. Hanya ada tikar yang menghiasi ruang kosong itu. Setelah terusir dari rumah lama mereka, mereka tidak memiliki uang cukup dan tidak sempat membawa barang-barang yang mereka butuhkan. Untunglah masih ada orang yang mau menyewakan rumah kecil ini dengan harga murah walau tidak sebanding dengan rumah lama mereka. Setidaknya mereka memiliki tempat berteduh dan bernaung.

Setelah kejadian yang memilukan itu, Taeyeon mengurung diri di kamarnya. Terkadang dia berbicara sendiri, lalu tertawa kemudian menangis. Terkadang juga menjerit-jerit sendiri sampai dia rasa suaranya sudah habis. Bahkan dia sering melempari barang di kamarnya juga menyakiti diri sendiri dengan membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Untunglah Jessica dan Krystal selalu sigap menenangkan sang ibu. Walau tak ayal mereka ikut terluka akibat Taeyeon yang selalu memberontak.

Ketika mereka membawa Taeyeon ke rumah sakit, dokter memvonis bahwa ibu mereka sakit jiwa. Jessica langsung menangis ditempat karena tak kuasa menahan airmatanya, Krystal mencoba menenangkan sang kakak walau dia sendiri ikut terpukul atas kejadian ini, sedangkan Jongin hanya diam. Tak ada ekspresi apapun yang keluar di wajahnya. Tidak ada kesedihan, tidak ada kemarahan, tidak ada. Hanya wajah tanpa ekspresi, bahkan ketika mereka semua sampai dirumah kecil mereka Jongin tetap seperti itu.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Kelakuan ibu mereka semakin parah dan kondisi kesehatannya makin memburuk. Taeyeon akan berteriak-teriak, memaki orang yang mencoba membujuknya untuk makan dan minum obat. Bahkan sampai tega melukai anak-anaknya seperti Jessica tadi. Dan, itu tetap berlanjut sampai sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa nunna. Kita bisa tinggal dirumah ini pun, sudah cukup menguntungkan. Yang penting kita bisa merawat umma dengan baik." Jongin tersenyum miris.

"Maafkan nunna, Jongin."

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa nunna."

"Lalu, setelah ini apa rencanamu, Jongin?" Krystal menatap Jongin.

"Mungkin aku akan menyewa apartemen." Jongin menjawab sekenanya.

"Apa uangmu sudah terkumpul cukup untuk menyewa apartemen?"

"Ya, kurasa." Jongin menjeda, "Kalau menemukan apartemen yang cukup murah dan nyaman itu lebih bagus."

Ketiganya menghela nafas hampir bersamaan.

"Oh, ya. Apa kau masih bekerja di bar?" Jessica bertanya, membuat Jongin menoleh padanya.

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Haruskah? Aku takut pekerjaanmu mengganggu sekolahmu Jongin." Jessica menundukan kepalanya, membuat Krystal yang ada di sampingnya refleks merangkul pundaknya.

"Tidak masalah, nunna. Aku kan jenius. Bekerja seperti itu tidak akan membuat nilai sekolahku turun drastis." Jongin tertawa pelan setelahnya.

"Maafkan nunna, Jongin. Seharusnya nunna yang bekerja, bukan kau. Itu adalah tanggung jawabku, tapi malah kau yang terbebani."

"Nunna, jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku tidak menanggap ini adalah sebuah beban. Ini memang kewajibanku. Aku kan laki-laki, sudah pasti aku yang bekerja."

"Terima kasih, Jongin. Nunna tidak tahu harus membalasmu dengan cara apa." Airmata mengalir turun dari kelopak mata Jessica. Krystal yang melihatnya dengan sigap menghapus lelehan cairan bening itu. Walau tak ayal kedua matanya pun ikut tergenangi airmata.

"Tidak perlu, nunna. Yang harus kau lakukan hanya menjaga dirimu, Krys nunna, dan umma dengan baik. Kalian semua harus tetap sehat demi aku." Jongin beringsut mendekati kedua kakaknya dan memeluk mereka bersamaan. "Aku menyayangi kalian nunna."

Mereka mempererat pelukan satu sama lain. "Kami juga menyayangimu, Jongin."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

.

Siangnya, Jongin ke luar rumah untuk jalan-jalan. Ini hari minggu dan dia tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun. Jadilah sekarang Jongin hanya berputar-putar di taman kota. Cuaca kala itu cerah, dan matahari bersinar terang, menyengat kulit. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya berjalan dibawah terik matahari saat orang-orang sibuk berlarian meneduh di tempat yang sejuk. Mau menggelapkan kulit? Haah~ bahkan kulitnya pun sudah gelap –kecoklatan-. Pemuda berkulit tan itu memakai kemeja panjang warna krem yang lengannya digulung sampai batas siku. Celana jeans biru tua melekat indah di sepasang kaki jenjangnya serta sneakers hitam membalut kedua kakinya.

**Drrrttt Drrttt**

Terasa getaran di saku celananya, Jongin merogoh ponselnya dan terlihat layar yang menunjukkan _'Si Mungil Calling'. _Segera diangkatnya panggilan itu.

"_Ha–" _

"_Ya, Tuhan. Jongin! Kemana saja kau, hah? Kau tidak tahu aku mengkhawatirkanmu setengah mati?" _Jongin harus menjauhkan ponselnya karena suara nyaring yang terdengar di seberang sana.

"_Maaf, aku–" _

"_kau seharusnya memberitahukan aku kabarmu! Aku sudah seperti orang gila mencarimu kemana-mana. Tadi aku datang ke rumahmu. Nunnamu bilang kau pergi keluar tanpa bilang mau kemana. Dan sekarang aku sedang berlari-lari hingga orang-orang menganggapku seperti dikejar setan. Kau mau mati, hah?!"_ Jongin mendengus kecil, menahan tawa yang hampir meledak karena si mungil disebrang telepon terus mengoceh tanpa henti.

"_Kenapa kau tertawa!? Mau ku tonjok kau?" _

"_Ahahahahaha, maaf-maaf. Aku tidak tahan, habis kau lucu sekali, Kyungie hyung." _

"_Hei, berhentilah tertawa! Sekarang kau beritahu aku kau berada dimana, aku akan menyusulmu." _

"_Aku sedang jalan-jalan di taman kota." _

"_Jinjja? Aku juga. Whoaaa.." _

**BRUGH **

"Aww.."

Tanpa disadari keduanya bertabrakan di tikungan taman kota. Saat keduanya sama-sama saling menatap, mereka baru menyadari kebodohan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Huaaa~ kenapa kau menabrakku, Jongin? Appoo~" pemuda mungil bernama lengkap Do Kyungsoo itu merengek dengan masih terduduk di tanah sedangkan Jongin sudah berdiri tegap.

"Maaf, Kyungie hyung. Aku tidak sengaja." Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo yang terulur, membantunya berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor karena debu.

"Eoh, Jongin kepalamu.." Kyungsoo terbelalak melihat kepala Jongin yang masih dililit perban.

"Ah, gwaenchana hyung. Tidak perlu khawatir." Jongin menepis tangan Kyungsoo yang hendak menyentuh kepalanya seraya berkata, "Nanti akan pulih dengan sendirinya, hyung."

"Jeongmal?"

Jongin mengalihkan arah pandangnya saat Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan mata bulat polosnya. _Manis. _Batinnya.

"Jeongmal."

"Oh, ya sudah."

Keadaan menjadi tenang beberapa saat sampai Kyungsoo berteriak, "Ah, ya! Kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilan dan membalas pesanku kemarin, Jongin?!" Kyungsoo menuding dengan menunjuk-nujuk hidung Jongin menggunakan telunjuk mungilnya.

"Maaf, hyung. Aku ketiduran." Jongin cengengesan dan Kyungsoo menonjok bahu kiri namja tan itu hingga meringis sakit.

"Itu sebagai balasan."

Setelahnya mereka berjalan beriringan. Hening melanda beberapa menit hingga Kyungsoo bertanya, "Kau sudah mendapatkan apartemen yang baru?"

"Belum. Sulit mencari apartemen yang murah dan nyaman." Jongin membalas dengan raut lesu. "Kenapa menanyakan hal itu, hyung?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya sekedar ingin tahu. Kau berminat tinggal di apartemenku?"

"Kau serius, hyung?" Jongin menatap tidak percaya pada Kyungsoo. "Maksudku itu apartemenmu, apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku tinggal?"

"Tentu saja, memang kenapa?"

"Hyung kan juga menyewa apartemen, apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku ikut tinggal juga?" Jongin menatap ragu Kyungsoo.

"Tentu! Daripada kau tidak mendapatkan apartemen juga, lebih baik tinggal ditempatku. Lagipula tinggal bersama lebih mudah daripada sendirian." Nada bicara Kyungsoo terdengar sangat bersemangat, sepertinya senang kalau sahabatnya ini bisa ikut tinggal bersamanya.

Jongin masih sedikit meragu walau tak ayal matanya berbinar. Kyungsoo melanjutkan, "Atau begini saja, bulan ini aku yang bayar uang sewa lalu bulan depan kau yang bayar, bagaimana? Mau, ya?"

"..."

"Ayolah, Jongin! Ini kesempatan yang bagus, kan? Kita bisa berangkat sekolah bersama, berangkat kerja bersama dan kita bisa tidur bersama!" Kyungsoo berseru senang di akhir kalimat, namun tiga detik kemudian wajahnya memerah padam menyadari kata-kata terakhir yang dia ucapkan barusan. _Aih, memalukan. _Batinnya. Di sampingnya, Jongin tak kalah memerah. Mungkin terbayang di otaknya bila mereka berbagi tempat tidur yang sama. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya gugup setengah mati.

"B-bagaimana, Jongin? Kau.. mau, kan?" Kyungsoo tergagap dan ragu dengan ucapannya. Sedikit melirik ke arah Jongin yang terus terdiam.

"Em, baiklah. Aku mau, hyung." Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain ketika mengatakannya, membuat Kyungsoo menahan lengkungan bibirnya yang berkedut senang.

"Uh, baguslah, Jongin." Suara Kyungsoo terdengar lirih, berbeda seperti saat sebelumnya yang terdengar ceria dan hiperaktif. Rupanya malu masih menyelimuti Kyungsoo dan jangan lupakan kecanggungan luar biasa yang menguar dari Jongin. Jika ada orang yang melihatnya, dia pasti berpikir mereka berdua sangat menggemaskan.

.

"Masuklah, Jongin."

Dan disinilah mereka. Apartemen Kyungsoo. Setelah berpamitan pada kedua kakaknya untuk tinggal bersama temannya, kini Jongin sudah berada di dalam apartemen kecil milik Kyungsoo.

"Maaf, jika apartemen ini tidak seluas yang kau bayangkan." Kyungsoo membantu membawa sport bag ukuran sedang yang dijinjing Jongin.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung biar ku bawa sendiri." Jongin menjauhkan tangan Kyungsoo dan menjinjing sport bagnya dengan tangan kiri. "Tidak masalah. Menurutku apartemen ini cukup luas dan nyaman. Lantainya juga hangat."

"Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu. Semoga kau betah tinggal disini."

"Tentu saja, hyung. Aku pasti betah."

Kyungsoo menuntun Jongin ke kamarnya. "Maaf, Jongin. Hanya ada satu kamar." Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamarnya dan mempersilahkan Jongin masuk. Jongin cukup terkesima dengan kamar bersih milik Kyungsoo setelah melewati ruang tamu yang tak kalah bersihnya dengan kamar ini. Ada meja ukuran sedang berbentuk persegi di ujung ruangan. Sepertinya meja untuk belajar. Dan dinding kamarnya yang terhias foto-fotonya bersama Jongin, banyak sekali. Jongin terkekeh kecil. Lucu, pikirnya.

Kyungsoo membuka tutup lemarinya, "Ayo, ku bantu merapikan pakaianmu." menggerakan jari telunjuknya mengisyaratkan Jongin menghampirinya. Jongin mendatangi Kyungsoo dan membuka resleting sport bagnya. Pakaian yang dibawa Jongin tidak terlalu banyak, hanya enam kaos, tiga kemeja dan empat celana jeans (plus yang dipakainya hari ini), empat celana pendek tipis, dan lima underwear. Yang tersisa hanya tas yang berisi buku-buku pelajarannya dan kartu identitas (baik pelajar maupun pelayan bar) serta uang dan buku tabungan. Kyungsoo menyimpan benda berharga milik Jongin itu di kotak kecilnya yang juga berisi uang dan buku tabungannya dan menyimpannya di laci lemari kemudian menguncinya.

Setelah selesai menata pakaian-pakaian Jongin dan menaruh sport bagnya di atas lemari, mereka keluar kamar. Kyungsoo melangkah ke dapur dan bertanya, "Kau mau minum apa, Jongin?"

Jongin duduk di sofa empuk dan menepuk-nepuk bantal kecil di pangkuannya. "Kau punya jus jeruk, Kyungie hyung?"

Tak lama, Kyungsoo datang membawa dua kaleng jus jeruk di tangannya dan bungkusan plastik berisi kacang rebus terselip di jari tangannya. "Selalu. Jaga-jaga kalau kau bermain ke apartemenku." Kyungsoo memberi kaleng jus di tangan kanannya pada Jongin yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh pemuda berkulit tan tersebut.

"Terima kasih. Tapi, ini pertama kalinya aku ke tempatmu, hyung."

Kyungsoo duduk di samping Jongin dan meletakan kacang kulit rebus tersebut di meja. "Yah, siapa tahu. Lagipula dengan kau tinggal disini sekarang, aku harus memenuhi kulkasku dengan jus jeruk."

"Hahaha, kau benar, hyung."

Setelahnya mereka larut dalam tayangan film yang di putar di tv. Sesekali terdengar suara kulit kacang yang dikupas oleh Jongin maupun Kyungsoo. Menambah nada-nada abstrak yang bercampur dengan suasana kala petang itu. Keduanya khusyuk dengan adegan per adegan film. Kadang alis Kyungsoo mengernyit saat adegan membingungkan atau matanya akan membesar saat ada adegan menegangkan. Untuk informasi, mereka menonton film aksi saat ini. Jongin yang menatap di sebelahnya hanya terkekeh tanpa suara. Kyungsoo hyung sangat manis, pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi canggung saat film menampilkan adegan ciuman di ranjang dan berlanjut ke adegan dewasa berikutnya. Tubuh keduanya menegang seketika. Mata mereka bergerak gelisah, apalagi saat suara yang berasal dari tv terdengar makin jelas akibat keheningan. Tak sengaja arah pandang mereka bertemu, membuat wajah mereka memerah padam. Butuh beberapa detik sampai suara desahan keras dari tv menyadarkan mereka. Kyungsoo memalingkan cepat mukanya dan Jongin dengan tangan gemetar mematikan tayangan tv kemudian berdehem.

"I-ini sudah malam, hyung. Se-sebaiknya kita cepat tidur. Besok kita harus berangkat sekolah." Jongin tergagap dalam ucapannya. Berusaha tenang sebaik mungkin. Yah, walaupun jantungnya sedang berdetak kencang saat ini. Dan, faktanya sekarang baru jam tujuh lewat empat puluh lima pm, masih cukup petang untuk segera pergi tidur.

"K-kau benar, Jongin. A-ayo kita tidur." Kyungsoo pun tergagap dalam ucapannya. Terburu-buru membereskan snack mereka dan menaruhnya di dapur. Sisa kaleng dan kulit kacang di buang ke tempat sampah dan kacang yang masih tersisa dia taruh dalam wadah dan menutupnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat masuk ke dalam kamarnya di ikuti Jongin. Tapi, mereka berhenti di depan ranjang Kyungsoo yang terlihat.. uh, tidak cukup lebar untuk di tempati dua orang. Entah mengapa, keringat makin mengucur deras di leher mereka. Oh, Tuhan. Haruskah mereka tidur bersama di kasur yang sempit itu?

"A-aku tidur di lantai saja, Kyungsoo hyung." Jongin berinisiatif mengambil satu bantal dan hendak menaruhnya di lantai saat tangan Kyungsoo menarik lengan Jongin.

"Jangan, Jongin! Lantainya dingin, nanti kau bisa demam."

"T-tidak apa-apa, hyung! Aku sudah biasa tidur di lantai." Jongin hendak berbaring di lantai namun Kyungsoo menahannya kembali.

"Tunggu sebentar." Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah lemarinya. Mengambil bed cover biru langit miliknya dan memberikannya pada Jongin. "Pakai ini biar tidak kedinginan."

"T-terima kasih hyung." Jongin segera menggelar bed cover itu di lantai, meletakan bantal dan tidur di atasnya sambil menggulung sisa bed cover yang ada pada tubuhnya. Rasanya hangat. _Tentu saja._ _Ini kan milik Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo itu hangat._

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya keras dan makin membenamkan wajahnya dalam bed cover yang hangat. Kini wajahnya pun tak kalah hangat dengan bed covernya, ckck.

Kyungsoo pun naik ke kasurnya dan menyelimuti diri dengan selimut pororo kesayangannya. Mereka berdua menatap langit-langit kamar. Jantung keduanya bergemuruh hebat, entah karena mereka baru kali ini tidur di satu ruangan yang sama atau ada hal lain. Yang pasti mereka berdua tidak bisa tidur.

"Kau sudah tidur, Jongin?" Jongin yang tadinya hampir menutup mata, menoleh ke arah kasur. Kyungsoo tidak terlihat dari jarak pandangnya saat ini, mungkin sedang terlentang atau menghadap ke dinding.

"Belum, hyung. Aku tidak bisa tidur." Ucap Jongin jujur. "Hyung sendiri?"

"Sama."

Hening berlangsung beberapa saat dan Kyungsoo berkata, "Apa kau senang tinggal bersamaku, Jongin?"

"Tentu saja, hyung." Jongin melanjutkan, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga senang kau tinggal disini. Aku tidak perlu merasa kesepian lagi."

Jongin duduk dan menumpukan kedua lengannya di sisi kasur Kyungsoo. "Kau jangan khawatir, hyung. Mulai sekarang aku akan selalu ada di sisimu. Aku akan selalu menemanimu."

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongin dan mendapati pemuda itu tersenyum tulus. Perlahan senyum Kyungsoo mengembang, hangat. Sambil memeluk gulingnya, Kyungsoo menatap lugu pada Jongin dan menyodorkan jari kelingking kanannya. "Benar, ya? Janji?"

Jongin tersenyum, "Janji." mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka sambil tersenyum lebar. Ada suatu perasaan membuncah yang mengalir dalam darahnya. Sesuatu berdesir hebat tatkala memandang senyum Kyungsoo. Perasaan yang Jongin sendiri tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya.

"Baiklah, ayo tidur. Besok kita harus bangun pagi dan berangkat sekolah." Jongin melepaskan tautan jari mereka dan melihat mata Kyungsoo yang berbinar.

"Uhm!" setelah gumaman Kyungsoo dan melihat pemuda mungil itu mulai memejamkan matanya, Jongin pun ikut merebahkan dirinya di atas bed cover kemudian tidur dengan nyenyak. Karena ini adalah hari minggu dan mereka tidak bekerja di bar maka Jongin dan Kyungsoo memanfaatkan waktu sebaik-baiknya untuk tidur agar bisa melewati hari esok lebih baik lagi.

Namun tak selamanya waktu menempatkan mereka di atas. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok dan di masa mendatang. Siapa yang menyangka? Mungkin bisa menjadi lebih baik.

Atau..

Lebih buruk.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_To Be Continued_ **

**Status : Chapter 1 END **

* * *

><p><strong>Nagi's Bacotan : <strong>

**Holla~ guys! Gue balik bawa ff angst gagal gue, nih. Ada yang tertarik? OuO hehe **

**Awal2 emang belum keliatan angstnya, masih rada fluffy-family gitu deh. Tapi untuk chapter selanjutnya gue usahain bakalan lebih greget deh dari ini. Disini Jongin udah mulai ada rasa ke Kyungsoo. Terlalu cepet nggak, sih? Mudah-mudahan nggak lah, ya. Habis gue nggak bisa bikin ff dengan bahasa yang berat-berat. Dan, lagi adegan-adegan dia atas udah mainstream banget, ye? Nyampe apartemen kalo nggak duduk di sofa paling nonton tipi sama makan. Udah semacem habitat lah, pokoknya. **

**Tadinya sih, gue pengen gitu nyempilin adegan Kai ngebreakdance sambil koprol tapi pasti nggak bakal nyambung, secara ini genre angst bukan komedi lawak ._. dan lagi masa gue bikin imejnya Kai pecicilan? Gue tau Kai emang rada serampangan, tapi dia ada imej coolnya lah walau dikit-dikit. Oke, cukup Baekyeol aja deh yang punya imej pecicilan. Yang lain jangan. -_- **

**Dan.. **

**Aduh, mimpi apa gue nistain Taeyeon dimari? Aduh, maaf umi(?) ade nggak maksud buat umi cantik jadi gila dimari, tapi karena ini udah sesuai jalan cerita, mari kita lanjutkan! *dipentungTaeyeon* teteh Sica juga bonyok dimari, aduh ampun teteh~ *gosok2tangan* Cuma teteh Krys yang masih mulus dimari. Tapi nggak tau deh chapter berikutnya, mungkin lebih bonyok dari teteh Sica atau lebih parah dari gilanya umi Taeyeon. Wkwkwk *disetrumKrystal* **

**Oke, gue udah kebanyakan ngebacot nggak penting dimari. Kita akhiri sampai disini! **

**Last, **

**. **

**. **

**Mind to review? *kasih mata bulet Kyungsoo***

**(Dibuat dalam keadaan masa training kerja-_- masih sempet2nya kan gue? -.-)**


	3. Chapter 2

**KaiSoo Fanfiction**  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 2<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>_HAPPY READING_<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
>Pagi ini langit sedikit mendung. Kyungsoo terbangun dengan perasaan khawatir yang entah apa sebabnya. Menoleh, ia mendapati Jongin telah duduk manis di lantai sambil menatapnya lembut.<br>"Selamat pagi, Kyungsoo hyung."  
>Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas lega, melihat wajah Jongin membuat rasa khawatir yang melandanya tadi sedikit berkurang. Namun entah bagaimana gelisah itu masih ada dalam hatinya, semacam firasat. Dan Kyungsoo berharap firasatnya tidak buruk hari ini.<br>"Selamat pagi, Jongin." balasnya. Jongin berdiri kemudian membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo. "Waktunya kau mandi. Aku sudah membuat sarapan di meja makan, hanya roti saja sih. Aku tidak bisa memasak."  
>"Tidak apa-apa, Jongin. Tumben kau sudah bangun pagi dan bersiap-siap begini." ujar Kyungsoo kala ia melihat Jongin telah memakai seragam sekolahnya.<br>"Aku sudah terbiasa bangun pagi, hyung." Jongin melipat selimut Kyungsoo dan kembali menatapnya. "Nah, sekarang hyung bangun dan bergegas mandi sebelum kita terlambat sekolah."  
>"Walau ini baru jam 6, ya baiklah." Kyungsoo beranjak dan meraih handuk di pojok dekat lemari kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi.<br>Setelah pintu kamar mandi tertutup, Jongin menghirup kemudian menghembuskan napas perlahan. Menatap sendu pintu kamar mandi. "Kau tidak tahu, hyung. Apa yang ku alami hingga terbiasa bangun pagi seperti ini."  
>Merasa tempat tidur Kyungsoo sudah rapi, Jongin segera keluar menuju meja makan. Sambil menunggu Kyungsoo, Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan pesan pada kakaknya.<br>**To : Jessica nunna**  
><strong>Nunna, bagaimana keadaan umma?<strong>  
><strong>Send<strong>  
>Tak menunggu lama, balasan pesan pun datang.<br>**From : Jessica nunna**  
><strong>Masih sama seperti kemarin, Jongin. Apa kau sudah menemukan apartement?<strong>  
>Jongin menghela napas sebelum membalas lagi.<br>**To : Jessica nunna**  
><strong>Aku sekarang tinggal di apartement Kyungsoo hyung. Kemarin kami bertemu dan ia menawarkan untuk tinggal bersama.<strong>  
><strong>Send<strong>  
>Sepuluh detik kemudian pesan kembali datang.<br>**From : Jessica nunna**  
><strong>Oh, Tuhan. Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku sempat khawatir kau tidak mendapatkan apartement. Aku akan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kyungsoo nanti. Dia anak yang baik.<strong>  
>Jongin tersenyum simpul. 'Kyungsoo memang baik. Dan dia yang terbaik.'<br>**To : Jessica nunna**  
><strong>Kau benar nunna, Kyungsoo hyung memang baik hati.<strong>  
><strong>Send<strong>  
>Beberapa detik kemudian balasan datang.<br>**From : Jessica nunna**  
><strong>Ya sudah kalau begitu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Jongin. Bila ada masalah langsung hubungi nunna, mengerti? Dan sampaikan salamku pada Kyungsoo.<strong>  
>Jongin memandangi lama ponselnya. Sungguh, ia amat bersyukur memiliki nunna yang baik dan perhatian seperti Jessica dan juga Krystal yang selalu mengingatkannya agar tak lupa minum obat kala sakit. Jongin rela melakukan apa pun agar keluarganya tetap utuh seperti ini. Masalah ibunya, Jongin akan berusaha keras untuk mencari jalan keluarnya. Semoga dengan segala bentuk perhatian dan pengorbanan yang dilakukannya dan kedua kakak perempuannya membuat ibu mereka cepat sadar dan sembuh hingga bisa kembali ceria seperti dulu.<br>"Jongin?"  
>Menoleh, Jongin mendapati Kyungsoo sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya kemudian melangkah pelan menghampirinya. "Sedang apa?"<br>Jongin sadar ia sudah melamun dan belum membalas pesan kakaknya.  
><strong>To : Jessica nunna<strong>  
><strong>Arraseo, nunna. Nunna juga jaga diri baik-baik.<strong>  
><strong>Send<strong>  
>"Mengirim pesan pada kakakku. Dia juga kirim salam padamu dan mengucapkan terima kasih."<br>Kyungsoo duduk di sampingnya. "Untuk?"  
>"Yah, kau tahu. Sudah membiarkanku tinggal disini."<br>"Oh, ayolah. Itu bukan apa-apa, Jongin."  
>Jongin tersenyum. " Baiklah. Ayo, kita sarapan."<br>Kyungsoo mengangguk.  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>~o0o~KAISOO*APHA~o0o~<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
>Pagi telah berganti menjadi siang. Matahari bersinar terik. Istirahat siang pun telah tiba. Banyak anak-anak yang berlarian keluar kelas, menuju kantin untuk makan setelah lima jam berkutat dengan pelajaran.<br>Di salah satu gudang yang tak terpakai di sudut koridor sekolah yang tidak terpakai, terlihat Jongin terduduk dengan tubuh terikat dan basah kuyub. Wajahnya telah babak belur. Di depannya, ada empat senior yang menatapnya dengan angkuh.  
>"Heh, masih sadar kau rupanya." senior yang pertama kali menyeretnya ke gudang mulai berbicara. "Bagaimana? Apa kau masih belum menyerah, hah?"<br>Jongin terbatuk-batuk tatkala salah satu senior meninjunya di perut, membuat cairan amis mucrat dari mulutnya.  
>"Dia masih belum menyerah. Mau kita apakan?" tanya senior lainnya.<br>"Pukuli saja dia sampai pingsan. Kalau perlu sampai mati." timpal senior yang tadi memukulnya.  
>"Hei, kalau dia mati kita juga yang repot. Bodoh!" sahut senior yang sedari tadi diam di tempatnya.<br>"Apa kau bilang?!"  
>"Hei, sudah. Jangan bertengkar."<br>Jongin mendongak menatap senior-senior di hadapannya. Entah apa salahnya pada senior-senior yang bahkan tidak dia kenal ini. Sejak masuk highschool sampai sekarang, ia selalu di bully oleh mereka. Sampai saat ini pun ia tak tahu apa alasannya. Mereka akan menghajarnya yang terikat sampai puas lalu meninggalkannya seorang diri dengan berdarah-darah dan luka yang tidak bisa disebut ringan.  
>"Kau pasti heran, apa alasan kami selalu mem-bully-mu, kan?"<br>Senior yang menyeretnya tadi berjalan mengelilinginya dan berhenti tepat di belakangnya. Tangan sang senior meremas kedua bahu Jongin hingga desisan kecil keluar dari mulutnya.  
>Sang senior menyeringai. "Karena kau lemah."<br>"Tidak berguna."  
>"Sampah."<br>Jongin mengernyit, itu alasan terkonyol yang pernah di dengarnya.  
>"Sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara. Cepat kita habisi dia!"<br>"DIAM!" bentak sang senior. Temannya yang menyahut tadi langsung menggerutu.  
>"Ketua." Senior yang Jongin ketahui selalu terdiam di tempatnya menatap lawan bicaranya. "Mau kita apakan anak ini?"<br>Sang ketua menatap Jongin lekat-lekat, lalu membuka suara. "Kau kenal Do Kyungsoo?"  
>Jongin terkejut, tak kalah dengan teman-temannya. Mereka bingung, bukankah sang ketua menyuruh mereka mem-bully anak itu karena dia terlihat lemah. Juga sekaligus mengisi waktu luang dan bersenang-senang. Lalu kenapa sekarang begini? Apa yang diinginkan ketua mereka? Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu.<br>_'Apa yang diinginkannya dari Kyungsoo?'_ batin Jongin.  
>"Jawab!" bentak si ketua.<br>Dengan ragu, Jongin mengangguk.  
>"Sudah berapa lama kau mengenalnya?"<br>"Sejak MOS sekolah."  
>"Kau tahu dia tinggal dimana dan dengan siapa?"<br>Jongin menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu."  
>"Jangan bohong kau!" amarah sang ketua langsung meledak. Dia menghampiri Jongin dan memukul pipinya telak, hingga rembesan darah kembali mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.<br>"Aku tahu kau bohong. Terlihat dari wajahmu!"  
>Jongin menatap sang ketua senior dengan tatapan sengit. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan darinya?"<br>Si ketua menjambak rambut Jongin hingga ringisan keluar dari mulutnya. "Dia. Berhutang. Padaku." sang ketua menekan kata perkata ucapannya.  
>"Berapa banyak? Aku akan membayarnya, asal kau tidak menganggunya." sahut Jongin.<br>Sang ketua tersenyum remeh. "Ini bukan hutang uang, bodoh!"  
>Melepas jambakannya, si ketua terkekeh sebentar. "Tidakkah kau merasa bahwa kau ini lucu?"<br>Jongin kembali menyernyit bingung. Kenapa si ketua senior ini suka sekali mengulur-ulur waktu? Membuatnya bingung dengan kata-katanya. Sikapnya yang tidak bisa ditebak, dari marah-marah sampai tertawa. Mereka semua memang aneh.  
>"Kau berkoar akan membayar hutang Do Kyungsoo dimana kau tidak tahu temanmu itu berhutang apa dan dengan keadaanmu seperti ini? Kau mau menjadi pahlawan kesiangan, hah?"<br>Jongin sudah muak dengan ucapan main-main seniornya ini. " Katakan saja Kyungsoo berhutang apa! Jangan main-main seperti ini, brengsek!" geramnya.  
>"Beraninya kau mengatai ketua brengsek. Mau mati kau?!" teman si ketua sudah akan meninju Jongin namun dicegat oleh sang ketua.<br>"Kau diam saja." setelahnya sang ketua berdiri di depan Jongin dengan wajah angkuh. "Dia berhutang nyawa padaku."  
>Jongin terbelalak dengan ucapan sang ketua. Menggeleng tak percaya. "Itu tidak mungkin! Kau bohong!"<br>**DUAGH**  
>"ARGH!"<br>Sang ketua menendang dada Jongin hingga kursi yang didudukinya terjengkang ke belakang dan tangannya terjepit kursi, membuat Jongin cepat-cepat berbaring menyamping agar jari tangannya tidak patah. Jongin terbatuk-batuk karena tendangan tadi cukup keras mengenai dadanya hingga ia merasa sesak napas.  
>"Kau pikir temanmu itu malaikat? Sehingga kau tidak mempercayai kenyataan yang ada?" si ketua mendesis. "Dia sudah membunuh adikku!"<br>Jongin berteriak kesakitan ketika sang senior tanpa ampun menginjak-injaknya. "Kau pikir temanmu itu anak baik? Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang telah dilakukannya!"  
>"Dia sudah membunuh Jungkook! Dan aku bersumpah! Aku pasti akan membunuhnya!"<br>**BRAK**  
><strong>BRAK<strong>  
><strong>BRAK<strong>  
><strong>DUAGH<strong>  
>Napas sang ketua tersengal-sengal setelah ia kembali menendang Jongin untuk kedua kalinya. Sedangkan Jongin telah terbaring lemah dengan darah yang terus mengucur keluar. Kursi yang didudukinya sudah hancur dan terlempar ke sisi ruangan.<br>"Aku akan mencari tahu sendiri jika kau tidak mau memberi tahuku dimana bocah sial itu tinggal."  
>"Ayo pergi." ajaknya pada kawanannya. Mereka pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang tergeletak di lantai.<br>Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya. Ucapan seniornya tadi terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Tentang Kyungsoo, hutang nyawa, pembunuhan..  
>Jongin yakin Kyungsoo tidak mungkin membunuh pemuda bernama Jungkook itu. Dia tau seperti apa sifat Kyungsoo, mana mungkin pemuda baik hati sepertinya membunuh orang lain? Bahkan Jongin yakin membunuh semut pun Kyungsoo tidak tega.<br>Jongin bertekad akan mencari tahu semua ini. Tidak akan ia membiarkan senior itu mencelakai Kyungsoo, ataupun membunuhnya. Sekuat tenaga ia akan melindungi Kyungsoo hyung-nya. Orang yang disukainya, orang yang disayangi dan dicintainya.  
>Mendesis saat mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, Jongin hanya bisa berbaring pasrah di lantai. Dia tak mau Kyungsoo menemuinya dengan keadaan seperti ini dan membuatnya khawatir. Sepertinya ia harus membolos pelajaran hari ini dan tidak pulang ke apartement Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak punya pilihan lain selain pulang ke rumah. Semoga kedua kakaknya tidak memarahinya saat mendapatinya babak belur lagi.<br>**.**  
><strong>~o0o~KAISOO*APHA~o0o~<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
>"Aku tidak akan heran jika kau pulang dalam keadaan babak belur lagi, Jongin." Krystal membawa baskom berisi air hangat dan meletakannya di samping Jessica. Jessica berterima kasih dan memerat kain handuk yang ada di dalam baskom, mulai membersihkan luka juga darah yang telah mengering di wajah Jongin.<br>"Apa mereka masih saja mem-bully-mu? Sudah tahu alasan mereka?"  
>Jongin mengangguk, sesekali meringis saat air hangat mengenai lukanya. "Mereka bilang aku lemah, tidak berguna dan sampah."<br>"Apa!? Berani sekali bocah-bocah tengik itu mengatai adikku yang hebat ini seperti itu? Benar-benar minta dihajar mereka!" ujar Krystal geram.  
>"Sudahlah, nunna. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok." ucap Jongin menenangkan.<br>"Tapi, tetap saja mereka sudah bertindak diluar batas. Seharusnya kau melaporkan perbuatan mereka pada dewan guru, Jongin. Atau kalau perlu ke kepala sekolah." ujar Krystal menasehati.  
>Jongin menggeleng. "Aniya, nunna. Aku tidak mau memperpanjang masalah. Lagipula.."<br>"Lagipula apa, Jongin?" Jessica menghentikan kegiatannya membersihkan wajah Jongin. Ia merasa bahwa kalimat Jongin selanjutnya tidak baik.  
>"Ketua mereka bilang Kyungsoo hyung membunuh adiknya."<br>"APA?!" teriak dua saudari itu secara bersamaan.  
>Jongin mengangguk lesu.<br>"Maksudmu, Kyungsoo temanmu?" tanya Krystal tak percaya.  
>"Kau tidak salah kan, Jongin? Tidak mungkin Kyungsoo melakukan hal keji seperti itu." ujar Jessica.<br>"Aku juga sama sekali tidak percaya, nunna. Aku khawatir, dia bilang akan membalas perbuatan Kyungsoo, bahkan kalau perlu membunuhnya."  
>"Oh, tidak." Krystal menutup mulutnya, merasa syok dengan hal ini.<br>"Kau harus melaporkannya pada polisi, Jongin." desak Jessica namun Jongin menggeleng lemah. "Tidak bisa, nunna."  
>"Kenapa?!" tanya Krystal geram. "Ini membahayakan nyawa Kyungsoo!"<br>"Aku tahu tapi ini tidak bisa dilaporkan ke polisi begitu saja, nunna. Senior Jin bisa saja melaporkan pembunuhan itu. Walau aku yakin Kyungsoo hyung tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu, namun tetap saja aku tidak punya bukti untuk bisa melindunginya." jelas Jongin panjang lebar. Dia mengusap lelah wajahnya yang terlihat frustasi. Membuat kedua saudari itu terdiam membisu.  
>Setelah keheningan yang panjang, Jessica membuka suara. "Kita harus mencari tahu hal ini."<br>Jongin terkejut, "Tidak, tidak. Kalian tidak boleh terlibat. Biar aku saja yang menyelidiki hal ini."  
>"Tapi, kau bisa saja dalam bahaya, Jongin." sahut Krystal.<br>"Gwenchana, nunna. Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja, jadi jangan khawatir." ujar Jongin sambil tersenyum menenangkan.  
>"Maaf.." ujar Jessica. Krystal dan Jongin yang melihat kakak mereka telah menangis langsung mendekat, Krystal memeluknya dari samping dan Jongin menggenggam kedua tangannya. "Ini semua salahku. Sebagai anak sulung, aku tidak bisa melindungi kalian berdua, juga umma. Aku juga tidak bisa membantu masalahmu, Jongin. Aku memang kakak yang tidak berguna. Ini salahku. Hiks.."<br>"Unnie bicara apa? Ini bukan salah unnie, kok." Krystal merangkul erat kakaknya. Matanya sudah berlinang airmata.  
>"Krystal nunna benar. Ini bukan salahmu, nunna. Ini memang sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku melindungi kalian dan umma, keluargaku satu-satunya. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kalian bahagia. Aku juga akan berusaha mencari uang yang banyak agar bisa mengobati umma. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kubisa untuk kita semua."<br>"Mungkin untuk saat ini, kita tidak bisa mendekati umma seperti dulu. Tapi aku yakin umma akan menyadari betapa kita sebagai anak-anaknya sangat menyayangi dan mencintainya. Selalu ada didekatnya kapanpun ia membutuhkannya. Dan suatu saat nanti, pasti umma akan kembali lagi seperti dulu dan kita akan hidup bahagia selamanya. Percayalah, nunna." ucap Jongin sambil mengeratkan genggamannya.  
>Jessica mengangguk dengan airmata yang masih mengalir. "Terima kasih, Jongin. Kau memang adik kami yang terbaik. Aku bersyukur kau menjadi adik kami, walau kita berbeda ayah. Aku merasa kita seperti saudara kandung."<br>Krystal mengangguk setuju. "Unnie benar, kau adalah adik kami yang paling berharga. Kami sangat menyayangimu, Jonginie."  
>Jongin tersenyum lebar, namun meringis kala merasakan ngilu di tulang pipinya.<br>"Sudah nunna bilang jangan banyak bergerak, dasar!" Jessica kembali membersihkan luka-luka di wajah Jongin. Ia merasa ingin menangis lagi, karena tidak bisa melindungi adik kecilnya. Jonginnya yang ia sayangi, yang ia harapkan tumbuh dengan baik. Lihatlah, ia begitu kurus, selalu babak belur, begitu rapuh. Jessica benar-benar merasa bersalah.  
>Jongin yang melihat nunna-nya menetaskan airmata lagi segera menyekanya. "Jangan menangis, nunna. Nunna harus kuat dan tegar untukku, Krystal nunna dan juga umma."<br>Jongin beringsut mendekat dan memeluk Jessica. "Kita pasti kuat. Percayalah, kita sanggup melewati semua rintangan ini. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian sendirian, nunna."  
>Tangis Jessica pecah, ia langsung memeluk Jongin erat diikuti Krystal yang memeluknya dan juga Jongin. Mereka berdua sadar, bukan harta dan juga tahta. Yang mereka butuhkan hanyalah Jongin. Sosok pria yang telah lama menghilang dari kehidupan mereka, yang seharusnya melindungi dan menjaga mereka. Sosok yang menjadi panutan. Dan mereka bersyukur bahwa Jonginlah yang menjadi sosok tersebut. Mereka tidak butuh siapapun selain Jongin. Hanya Jongin.<br>Tanpa mereka sadari, di balik dinding ruang makan sosok Taeyeon menatap mereka dengan pandangan kosong. Memandang anak-anaknya yang saling berpelukan, tanpa ia sadari membuatnya menitikkan airmata. Walau ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menangis dan semakin lama airmatanya mengalir semakin deras, hingga ia harus menggigit kepalan tangannya agar isakan tak keluar.  
>Ia berbalik, bersandar pada dinding. Rasa sakit itu kembali datang, membuat tubuhnya gemetar. Namun kali ini sakit itu tak tertahankan hingga ia menjerit keras dan berlari ke dapur, meraih pisau yang tergeletak di wastafel.<br>Jessica, Krystal dan Jongin sontak kaget bukan kepalang. Terlebih melihat ibu mereka menggenggam pisau. Dengan sigap, Jongin menghalanginya dengan memeluknya dari belakang.  
>"LEPAS! LEPASKAN!"<br>"UMMA, TENANG! TENANGLAH!"  
>"TIDAK! LEPASKAN AKU! LEPAS!"<br>Jongin mulai kepayahan, ia sudah tak sanggup menahan ibunya yang memberontak. Di sisi lain Krystal mencoba menjatuhkan pisau yang disabet-sabet ke udara. Sedangkan Jessica kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil suntikkan penenang ibunya.  
>"LEPAS! LEPASKAN AKU!"<br>"UMMA! KUMOHON BERHENTI!"  
>Krystal memegangi tangan ibunya yang hendak menusuk lengan Jongin.<br>"LEPAAAAAS!"  
>"UMMA!"<br>JLEB  
>Jongin terhenyak, pisau yang digenggam ibunya menusuk Krystal di bagian antara bahu dan tulang belikatnya. Ibunya berhenti memberontak dan melepaskan tangannya dari pisau. Tangannya gemetaran, tubuhnya merosot ke bawah bersama Jongin. Jessica yang baru kembali dari kamar begitu terkejut mendapati adik perempuannya tertancap pisau.<br>Jongin yang melihat kakaknya berdiri mematung langsung berseru. "Nunna, tolong suntikkan obat penenang pada umma! Aku akan mengurus Krystal nunna!"  
>Jessica tersadar dan segera menghampiri ibunya kemudian menyuntikkan obat penenang. Sedangkan Jongin menghampiri Krystal yang terduduk di lantai menahan kesakitan. "Nunna, ini akan sakit tapi tahanlah. Aku akan mencoba mencabutnya pelan-pelan."<br>"Arghh.." Krystal menjerit kala Jongin mencoba mencabutnya. "Appo! Jongin! Appo! Hiks.."  
>"Tidak bisa, pelan-pelan membuatmu tersiksa!" teriak Jongin frustasi. "Nunna, aku akan mencabutnya sekuat tenaga. Genggam dan gigit tanganku untuk menahan sakitnya."<br>Krystal menggeleng dengan wajah berurai airmata. "Tidak mau, Jongin. Aku takut. Sakit."  
>"Tidak apa-apa, nunna. Cepat gigit tanganku! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan lukamu terlalu lama, bisa infeksi." Jongin menyodorkan lengan kirinya ke mulut Krystal. Sedangkan Jessica menatap takut sambil memeluk ibunya yang telah jatuh tertidur.<br>"Ayo cepat!"  
>Krystal memegang lengan Jongin dan menggigitnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Jongin mencabut pisau tersebut.<br>"NNGGGHHHHHH!"  
>"ARGH!"<br>Pisau berhasil dicabut. Napas keduanya tersengal-sengal. Krystal jatuh pingsan menubruk Jongin. Melempar pisau di tangannya, Jongin memeriksa tubuh Krystal. "Nunna?!"  
>Tanpa mempedulikan lengannya yang ngilu dan berdarah akibat gigitan Krystal, Jongin menggendong Krystal ala bridal style kemudian menoleh ke Jessica. "Nunna, jaga umma. Aku akan ke rumah sakit. Jangan Khawatir!"<br>Jessica menatap pintu yang tertutup dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain memeluk erat ibunya yang masih terbaring di lantai. Ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga tidak terjadi hal yang buruk dan kedua adiknya selamat sampai ke rumah sakit.  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>~o0o~KAISOO*APHA~o0o~<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
>Di rumah sakit.<br>Jongin yang baru saja tiba di depan rumah sakit langsung menerobos masuk sambil menggendong Krystal.  
>"Tolong! Ada yang terluka disini!"<br>Para perawat yang melihatnya langsung sigap mendorong brankar ke arahnya. Jongin membaringkan Krystal dan ikut berlari ke arah UGD. Saat sampai disana, Jongin diminta menunggu di luar ruangan. Tak bisa berbuat banyak, Jongin langsung terduduk lemas di kursi tunggu. Ia tidak ingin terjadi hal yang buruk pada kakaknya. Jongin terdiam, menangis..  
><strong>.<strong>  
>Setelah berjam-jam lamanya bagi Jongin, akhirnya sang dokter keluar dari ruangan. Jongin langsung menyerbu dokter tersebut.<br>"Bagaimana keadaan kakak saya, dok? Dia baik-baik saja, kan?"  
>Melihat wajah kusut pemuda di depannya, sang dokter hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. "Ya, untungnya kakak anda segera dibawa kemari. Dia hanya pingsan karena syok yang dialaminya dan kekurangan darah, tapi kami sudah melakukan transfusi darah. Lukanya juga sudah kami jahit, kini dia baik-baik saja."<br>Jongin menghela napas lega. Entah kenapa kepala dan matanya terasa berat. Pandangannya memburam.  
>"Syukurlah, dok..ter"<br>Tubuh Jongin limbung ke arah sang dokter yang dengan sigap menangkapnya. Dokter bername tag Kris itu menatap si pemuda dengan teliti. Ia membelalak.  
>"Perawat Min! Cepat bawa brankar kemari, anak ini sekarat!"<br>**.**  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>_TO BE CONTINUED_<strong>  
><strong>Status : Chapter 2 END<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>AN : Hai, saya datang lagi. Lama gak berjumpa ya readers. Maaf ini update-nya ngaret parah. Tapi, aku berusaha untuk tidak membuat ff ini discontinued. Semoga kalian enjoy dengan chap ini.**  
><strong>Disini Kyungsoonya dapet peran sedikit coz sekarang ceritain gimana keluarga Jongin dulu. Tapi di chapter depan Kyungsoo pasti banyak peran lagi kok, secara orang yang disukain Jongin. Hihihi<strong>  
><strong>Jadi, apakah dengan chapter ini rasa penasaran kalian bertambah? Angstnya kerasa gak? Atau malah kurang? Yah, semua ada di tangan readers sekalian.<strong>  
><strong>Dan maaf ya saya gak bisa bales review satu-satu, tapi saya selalu baca review kalian dan itu membuat semangat saya melanjutkan ff ini kembali. TERIMA KASIH! KALIAN LUAR BIASA! :D alaariel/**  
><strong>Big thanks to :<strong>  
><strong>KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH | sehunpou | .16 | dyofanz | rossadilla17 | opikyung0113 | SooSweet | saniaannanda<strong>  
><strong>Dan siders juga tentunya. Terima kasih semua~ :D <strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>Last,<strong>  
><strong>Review juseyo~ ^_^<strong>


End file.
